Fairy Tail and Ryouzanpaku, Assemble!
by AzureSky.ofWater
Summary: Basically, Kenichi reads about these alternate universes and when a portal from another universe throws some Fairy Tail mages into the world of Martial Arts, all of Akisame's teachings on the laws of physics get turned on their head as all hell breaks loose. Fairy Tail joins in the fight against Yami, oh my. Magic, battles and a very confused disciple. Rated K , some bad language.
1. The Portal from Another World

**Author's Note: Ok, so, I'm doing this on a bit of a whim, because the idea came to me. Really, what it was is that I thought 'I want to read a Fairy Tail crossed over with History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi fan fiction', so I looked and found that there was only one, and that it was in Spanish. I then thought, 'Well, if there isn't going to be one in English, then I'll make one myself for anyone else who may have had a similar wish to read something like that and found one in a language they didn't understand.' That is basically the reason why I decided to make this fan fiction in the first place. So, yeah. I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Mangas/Animes.**

**Chapter 1: The Portal from Another World.**

Kenichi sat in his room, thinking, and nursing his injuries from that day's training. It was dark out and a full moon was hanging big in the starry night sky. He was sitting next to the window, a book in his hand, looking out over the dojo grounds, which, for being a bankrupt dojo, were very big. He could see the steam rising from the spa in the forest and wondered if Shigure or Miu were down there, and then some dirty images came into his head and he started to nosebleed, while fantasising. He quickly came to his senses and looked back down at the book. It was a book of old myths and legends the particular chapter that he was fascinated by was the chapter that told of a mythical parallel world, and that there were two such worlds, one called Edolas, the other Earthland. Edolas didn't catch his interest as much. It was said to be ruled by a tyrant King who wanted eternal magic, not caring what he had to sacrifice to get what he wanted. It was like another one of those stories where a hero comes and saves the country and takes over as a kind King etc. That wasn't what he was interested in; it was a typical fairy tale. No, he was interested in Earthland. It was a world that had an infinite supply of magic and people lived with alongside that magic, trading with it, accomplishing jobs with it and all those sorts of things. The page he was on read something like this:

_Earthland is said to be a world very similar to our own. The only difference is the magic. In Earthland there are continents and countries most transport vehicles to get one around the world are operated by magic. Magic is traded like common goods; it is a part of people's daily lives. There are those who use magic, and they are known as mages. These mages form Mage Guilds and come together as Comrades in Arms. A Guild Hall is typically the socialising area and also the place where a mage goes to accept jobs from the Request Board. These Guilds are controlled by the Magic Council, and the world is on the whole, a peaceful place. However, there are those who go against the Council, accepting assassination jobs and the like. These deviants are known as the Yami Guilds (Dark Guilds). The world is split into the Northern Continent, a colder part of the planet…_

The rest of the text must have been over on the other page, as that is where it stopped. Kenichi had always been fascinated by the idea that there was another world parallel to the one that he was living in, that possessed magic. He had spoken to Koetsuji–shishou (Master Koetsuji) about it, but his Jujitsu Master stated that it would be impossible. The laws of physics would make it impossible for a world of magic to exist. Perhaps a parallel world, but not a world where the laws of physics didn't apply. Regardless of this, Kenichi was still fascinated by the idea.

Kenichi closed the book ad put it to the side and walked down to where he believed his other Masters would be. They weren't in the dining room, so he decided to go into the yard and go in to the forest, not to peek at the women if they were having a bath, but more to do with the fact that he needed to clear his mind. He walked through the forest, seeing where his legs took him. It goes without question that he found himself by the spa and he cursed. His subconscious mind must really want him dead. He made his way towards the hot spring anyway. When he got close enough he peeped through the leaves and undergrowth to see if anyone was there. It was empty. He thought to himself that it was rather strange that all of his Masters had somehow disappeared at the same time. He took off his clothes and jumped into the warm water, enjoying the feeling. He sat there for a while not doing anything, until he heard a noise back towards the dojo. He instantly sprang to full awareness. He jumped out a dried at an amazing speed before throwing his clothes back on and sprinting back towards the dojo. He stopped before he reached the yard and watched with his eyes open wide the seemingly impossible phenomenon happening before him. His Masters seemed to be wearing the same expressions on their faces as him as they looked at what was happening.

A large hole had appeared. It was glowing with a strange yet not sinister light. The hole seemed to be a portal, however strange that was. There was another side. A forest, grass, a clear blue sky and a blazing sun, it almost seemed like a picture. The portal span and seemed to try to get rid of something, as though the portal was alive. It seemed that there were a few people inside it who were thrown out of it. They all smashed onto the ground. At the bottom of the pile of bodies were a salmon haired boy and a charcoal haired boy. On top of them, an armoured woman with long scarlet hair. A busty female with blond hair and brown eyes crashed on top of the armoured woman, while a young blue haired girl fell on top of the blonde. Another two humans came flying through. One was a blue haired girl wearing an orange dress who fell on the dirt and got up quickly to brush the dirt off, while the other was a raven haired man with metal piercings all over his body. He went flying towards the already giant pile of bodies and crashed straight into the scarlet haired woman's armour before the pile of people came tumbling down. Three cats then flew, literally flew, as in they had wings sort of flew, and landed on the ground without a scratch, while everyone else was on the floor groaning in pain. The portal looked like it was about to close, when one other person came flying through. A woman with blue hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a raincoat dress. The Masters faces went slack, and their jaws dropped. Kenichi kept blinking and rubbing his eyes. Since they still didn't disappear, he arrived at the conclusion that he was dreaming and pinched himself, hard. It hurt. He tried not to make a sound. He wasn't dreaming, he wasn't having hallucinations; seven people really had just come flying into his backyard with three cats. Flying cats to boot. He wouldn't be surprised if they talked as well.

"Well, that was uncomfortable in many ways." The black cat with a crescent shaped scar near his left eye. Kenichi had jinxed it. This was not possible, cats didn't speak, nor did they fly. Cats weren't blue either! Kenichi's problems just kept getting bigger. He walked around to where his Masters were and started poking Sakaki-shishou until he got his attention.

"What is it, kid?"

"Tell me I'm dreaming, Sakaki-shishou! They aren't real are they, that's not possible!" he shouted. That's when the strange group noticed the people standing there.

The armoured woman was the first to stand up and pulled an ill looking salmon haired boy up with her. "Oi, Natsu, get a hold of yourself!"

"Aye…" Natsu said softly, looking as if he was about to throw up.

The next to stand up was the blond girl, who then helped the younger girl to her feet. "Are you okay, Wendy?"

"I think so, Lucy-san. But where are we?" Wendy said to Lucy, looking confused and disorientated.

"Geehee, this looks like an interesting place." The raven haired man said. "Waddaya think, Shrimp?"

"Mou, Gajeel, I told you not to call me that!" she whined. Gajeel patted Shrimp on the head.

"Charle, where are we?" the blue cat asked a white cat.

"How should I know?" Charle said, sounding annoyed.

The last person to get up, probably because the blue cat had been standing on him, was the charcoal haired boy with the dark eyes. "Oi, Erza. Where the hell are we?"

"You're asking me as if I know everything, Gray" The armoured woman called Erza replied.

The blue haired woman bounded over to Gray and hugged his arm. "Ah, Gray-sama, Juvia followed you, but then you disappeared through a portal and I thought I would never see you again!" Kenichi made a note to himself that this woman spoke in the third person.

Gray nodded. At that point the black cat pointed something out. "The portal… It's disappeared!"

They all turned around. "Whaat!?" they shouted in unison, before they all went blank when they realised that it had, indeed, vanished. Natsu, who had somehow recovered, span around to face the Masters of Ryouzanpaku. "Oh, I just noticed, there are people here! Where are we?" he asked them directly.

"Natsu, don't be so rude!" Erza shouted at him. He jumped back, with an 'Aye Sir!' while Erza apologised profusely.

Miu was the one to come around to her senses first. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Actually, we were wondering, and I'm speaking for all of them as well, since they are yet to regain the ability to speak, we were wondering who you are? Also, how did you get here?" she asked politely.

"Ah, yes. Ahem, well, I'll introduce us now." She looked behind to see Natsu and Gray arguing. When they noticed Erza looking at them, they shook hands with each other. 'We're getting along well as always!' 'Aye!' Erza sighed, feeling defeated. "My name is Erza Scarlet, the pink haired idiot and the guy who is half naked are called Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster respectively. The one with all the piercings is called Gajeel Redfox while the blue haired girl he's calling Shrimp is called Levy McGarden. This here is Lucy Heartfilia, and the young girl over there is called Wendy Marvel, the woman next to her, also with the blue hair is called Juvia Lockser. The Black cat's name is Panther Lily, but we all call him Lily. The blue one is called Happy and the White one is called Charle."

"Hey, who said you could be the leader!?" Gajeel shouted.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Erza gave him a death glare that made him wave her off and say 'No, not at all', before turning to Levy to complain.

"Ah, I see. Where have you come from?" Miu continued, noting that their names were foreign, though their Japanese was like that of a Japanese person.

"First, I want to know where we are." Erza, direct as always.

"Well, if we know-"

"Please." Erza said, giving Miu a death glare.

"A-Hai!" Miu had to admit that this woman was rather terrifying. "Well, you're currently in Japan."

"Where's that" Erza asked.

The masters of Ryouzanpaku started to come around, when they heard Erza ask that question. Everyone froze. Kenichi stared at them. 'Just who are these people?!' He thought to himself.

Natsu stepped forward and waved a hand in front of Sakaki's face before laughing and talking to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, look, it's a human statue, literally!"

Sakaki instantly came to life. "I'm not a statue, you annoying little brat!"

"Well, if you weren't a statue, you should've reacted." Natsu said nonchalantly, waving a hand.

"Don't take that attitude with me, kid, unless you want to get pounded!"

"Glad to hear it!" Natsu said, challenging him, cracking his knuckles. Erza was getting angrier with the boy more and more every second.

"NATSU, STOP MESSING AROUND!"

He froze, jumped back, and saluted. "AYE SIR!"

Erza sighed again and Natsu let his arm drop. Lucy and Wendy were trying not to laugh at his reaction. Sadly, he noticed. "What are you laughing at!?"

"Oi, Salamander, you're giving us all a headache. Shut yer trap!"

"What did you just say, Metal Head?"

"Yeah, you heard me, shut your damn mouth before someone else does!" Somehow they had managed to get closed to each other and where in the process of head butting each other and growling insults at each other that no-one but them could hear. The girls sweat dropped. Clearly, the two male Dragon Slayers- No, take that back, the males had clearly not caught on, Gray had joined in with the insults and then they were all fighting in a cloud of dust.

The Masters of Ryouzanpaku were staring at them as if they had come from another planet, which technically they had. What caught them completely by surprise is that Gajeel's arm tuned to a steel pole, Natsu Had coated his own fist in fire, and Gray had frozen the ground at their feet. Akisame walked over to the only girls that he hoped might listen, being the ones who hadn't spoken at all, since Erza took charge, apart from speaking among themselves.

"Excuse me young ladies, but may I ask what's going on?"

All three replied at once "They're always like this…"

"I see, but how is it that they can do that?" he indicated to the fact that they were now using magic.

"Ah, they're mages, Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer, Natsu is the Fire Dragon Slayer while Gray uses Ice Moulding Magic."

"… how is magic even possible…?" Now it was the Fairy Tail mages' turn to freeze.

"You… have never seen magic before… No, that's not right… Magic isn't supposed to exist in this world, is it...?" Lucy was saying, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Shit…" was all the mages said, before they all collapsed.

**Ok, so that's the first chapter, really. This whole thing is about the Yami conflict, and Fairy Tail help Ryouzanpaku out. R&amp;R, tell me what you think, I'm open to other ideas.**


	2. A Lesson in Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of them.**

**Chapter 2: A Lesson in Magic**

**General P.O.V. (Sort of)**

Lucy started to wake up. She kept her eyes closed for the time being and inspected her surroundings using her other senses. The room was relatively dark, she could tell since she couldn't see any light through her eyelids. She was on a bed, with a sheet pulled over her. She was in the same clothes as before, except that she wasn't wearing shoes and socks. She opened her eyes a little and seeing that it really was quite dark, she sat up. She looked to the sides and saw Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Erza to her right and Levy, Gajeel and Wendy to the left while the three exceeds were all curled up on a cushion. She remembered back to what had transpired. They hadn't noticed it then, but it had been night when they came crashing down into someone's back yard. She sat up, full alertness as she realised that her keys were no longer on her belt, and looked over to the bedside table, but they weren't there, either. Fear gripped her. She swung her legs over the bed and stood, before locating the door and realising that the clinic she was in must have belonged to one of the people whose back yard they had crashed into, as there was a door leading to the house. No, it wasn't a house, it looked like a dojo. So she was right to some extent, it had been a dojo, and this world wasn't affiliated with magic, but with martial arts. But if this world wasn't a world of magic, how was it that they could use magic? Unless the magic was naturally present in the air, but no-one could actually use it as magic and they went through their daily lives without realising that they were surrounded by magic that they couldn't obtain. That was the most logical explanation she could come up with. She walked through the grounds towards the building that seemed to have people in it. She stood close enough to hear what they were saying and was careful not to be heard herself, mind you, the people weren't exactly trying to be quiet.

She sneaked a little closer to see what they were doing. On the table she saw her key spread out, but not harmed, along with Erza's armour and sword, and Gray's cross that he wore around his neck. Lucy was glad she found her keys, but wanted to watch what they were doing for a while, just to see who they were, and what they were doing.

"Shigure, is there anything strange with that armour that you can notice?"

"No… not that I… can see… It is unusually… strong… but not… strange…"

"I see..." A strange man with pale eyes, dark hair and a small moustache.

A burly, tanned man with brown hair then poke to the woman who Lucy assumed was called Shigure. "What about the sword. It doesn't look normal, it's a western sword, but something about it seems different to normal swords like that."

"That is… correct. This is… no normal blade. It has special… properties. I don't… understand about it." Lucy came to the conclusion that this woman was this world's version of Erza. Lucy felt a chill go up her spine when she thought that. She didn't like the idea. She turned her attention back to the room of strange people. This time, a short, balding man who was wearing a green hat was about to speak.

"But what about these? They look like keys but I can't imagine what they could possibly be used for. They look far too fragile to be able to unlock doors and they also are very strangely shaped… Shigure-don, what do you think?"

"No… comment."

"Erm… excuse me, but they could wake up any time from now, and that scarlet haired one might eat us alive if we don't return them before she wakes up…" A boy who looked to be about seventeen said.

"That's right, Kenichi-kun. We must return the armour and the sword, but I am still curious about the keys."

"But, Koetsuji-shishou, you heard what the blond girl said. They are mages, they use magic. We don't know what they do, or how they work. I suppose the only person who would know about these would be the owner of them." So Lucy now came to the conclusion that the boy, Kenichi, was a disciple at this insane dojo. The black haired woman with the violet eyes, whose name was Shigure, was probably a weapons master, since she was so good with the properties of the metals, and the man with the moustache, Koetsuji, was a Master of another Martial Art. The others she was yet to learn the names of.

"Good idea, Ken-chan. Why don't we ask her since she's right outside the door, listening to this conversation?" Eh? Lucy's mind blanked out for a moment before realising that they knew she was there. 'Argh! What do I do, what do I do?!' she shouted mentally. She started to sweat while she tried to think of a way out. 'The door? No, they'd catch me before I even took a step towards it…' she sighed, utterly defeated. 'I guess I'll just have to go in there and explain the situation…'

She stood up again, since she'd crouched down when she was trying to figure out an escape route, and faced the door before jumping back when it slid open by the tanned giant who was wearing bandages. "AIEEEE!" she screamed, before calming down slightly when he spoke to her.

"I'm Apachai. Nice to meet you!"

"N-n-nice to meet you too…" Her brain had gone dead again. Just when she needed it, her brain had decided to give up on her. 'JUST WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?' Her brain kept screaming at her, but to no avail, she was completely gone.

"Oi, Apachai, you're scaring the poor girl. Move out of the way." Yep, she was most definitely in a mad house. She walked through the door in a haze and sat down where Koetsuji or whatever his name was had indicated. She snapped out of it and inspected the people around her. There was Apachai, brown eyes, white hair, tanned, tall, with bandages on his arms and legs; he seemed to have the personality of a child. There was Shigure, violet eyes with cat-like pupils, long black hair tied with a ribbon, tall, mysterious, big breasts and looked slightly like a ninja, she also seemed to be rather childish, similar to Apachai. Next to her was the burly, tanned man who had a scar across his face, he seemed like the sort who was used to living rough. Finally, in the middle was the short man who looked like a pervert and Koetsuji who had the small moustache. On either side of her were the two disciples of the dojo, a blond haired, blue eyed girl who was very pretty and, like Shigure, had big breasts, and Kenichi, who looked like a bit of a coward, but had courage when it mattered most. She wasn't too sure about their personalities, but this was what she had picked up while watching them before, when they had just arrived, and when he was behind the door.

"I don't believe we introduced ourselves before, you passed out before we had the chance. My name is Koetsuji Akisame, but you may call me Akisame if you wish. This is Sakaki Shio," he indicated the man with the scar. "This is Kousaka Shigure, though you probably already figured that out, and the same with him, whose name is Apachai Hopachai." Yes, Lucy already knew those two, but she was mystified by the girl sitting next to her and the man who was looking at her in a way that gave her the shivers. "This is Ma Kensei, be aware that he is rather perverted and if you value your dignity don't let your guard down." She knew it, he looked like a pervert. "To your right is the dojo's elder's granddaughter, Furinji Miu, you can just call her Miu, and to your left is Shirahama Kenichi, who you can just call Kenichi, this dojo's disciple. First disciple, actually." So now Lucy knew all their names.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia, just call me Lucy, I never like being called by my surname." Lucy said. Despite Erza having already introduced them all, it seemed only polite now that they had introduced themselves for her to do the same.

"Well, we were wondering, Lucy, if you would mind telling us about these." Akisame asked her, pushing the keys towards her.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I'm guessing that this is a parallel world to ours, so I'll tell you about my world. The world I come from is known as Earthland. Now I could tell you about the whole world, but I'll tell you just about Fiore, the country I come from, since all the other are sort of the same as Fiore. Where to start… well, the world, Earthland, revolves around magic, we use it as a common appliance; it is what mages like us live off. There are Guilds, formed by the mages, and all these Guilds are controlled by the Magic Council. You have Dark Guilds, like the Oracion Seis who go against those laws, or rather used to, since they've now become a part of rime Sorciere, an Independent Guild that was created for the purpose of destroying Dark Guilds, but that's another story entirely. That is the basis of all the other countries in Earthland. A mage won't be considered a proper mage unless the join a Guild, which most mages do, merely because you need to be in a Guild to earn money from doing jobs for those who can't use magic. There are a variety of different Guilds in Fiore, like Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus. They are some of the strongest in Fiore." She got cut off before she could continue by Kenichi.

"So which of those Guilds are you in?"

"Well, there is one other Guild that I didn't mention, the Guild that is currently the strongest in Fiore. That's the Guild I'm a part of, as are the others. Fairy Tail. The meaning behind the name probably goes something like this, at least, this is what Master says: 'Do fairies really have tails, do they even exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure." Lucy finished off and then realised she hadn't answered the question at hand. "You asked about the keys, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you about my magic, and then I'll show you. I use Celestial Spirit Magic; I open the Gates to the Celestial Spirit World, which then allows the Spirit whose Key I used, to come through. I can summon multiple spirits at once, my current limit being three, but that'll increase as my magic power gets stronger. You see, you have the lower class keys, the silver ones" she said picking up her key and spreading them out before indicating to the lower class keys. "There are usually multiple silver keys, and more than one of those Celestial Spirits. You then have the Golden Keys, they open the Gates to the Zodiac Spirits, they are the rarest Keys, as there is only one of each Key, in other words, there are only 12 Keys all over the world. I have ten, or rather, I did, now I only have nine."

"What happened?" asked Sakaki.

"It's a long story, but Aquarius told me to break her key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, it was a rather desperate situation, we were at war. It really is a long story… But anyway, beside the point, even with only nine, that's quite a lot. I'll show you if you want."

"Go ahead, if you wouldn't mind." Akisame seemed fascinated by the fact that she could summon beings from a different world.

Lucy thought. Which Spirit should she summon, Loki was far too much of a flirt, he would embarrass her, as would Taurus and probably Virgo. She thought about Gemini and Sagittarius, but she could also call on Scorpio. She could also call Cancer and Aries, as well as Capricorn. She could, of course, call them all. Yes, she would show them all of her Spirits.

"Okay, here I go." She stood and took out Scorpio's Key. She held it in front of her and summoned the spirit of the Scorpion. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" (In Japanese, because the dub is terrible in my opinion). A Magic Circle appeared and Scorpio materialised in front of her. The masters of Ryouzanpaku, along with the disciples gaped at the sight before them. Lucy took out Aries Key out next and did the same thing. "Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" and the shy, pink haired spirit came out, apologising as usual.

"So, those are spirits? What can they do?" Kensei asked.

"I'll show you now, but outside." Lucy walked into the yard with her spirits right behind her. Okay, Aries, Scorpio, do a combination attack!" Aries and Scorpio complied.

"Wool Bomb!"

"Sand Buster!"

It was powerful, though Lucy was sure they put a damper on their power merely because they didn't want to draw attention to the dojo and cause trouble for their master's hosts. She turned around and closed the gates after thanking the spirits and walked back inside. They were staring at her, as expected. "Some Celestial Spirit Mages use the Spirits as shields and weapons, but I prefer to fight alongside them, there's a reason why I have a whip." She went to touch the whip at her belt when she remembered that she didn't have it. "Ah, where is my whip?" she asked.

Akisame seemed to be the only one able to form coherent speech at that stage. "It's here." He held it out her and gave her the belt back, along with the Key holder. Lucy picked them up and did the belt up around her waist. "But that whip, what does it do, it doesn't seem normal, and I'd also like to ask about your red-haired friend, the one that everyone seems afraid of."

"Right, well, this whip is a whip that Virgo gave me. Originally, it used to come out when I needed it, but then it broke, so Virgo modified my original whip into it. It's called the Fleuve d'étoiles, translated into the River of Stars. It can extend and contract as I want it to." Lucy unrolled the whip and the martial arts masters stared in awe as the whip transformed from being a plain red to being a shimmering blue strip with gold wrapped around it. It really was a river of stars. "As for Erza, what do you want to know about her?"

This time, it was Shigure who spoke. "What sort of mage… is she… and …what is this… sword made from."

"Well, Erza is a Requip mage, meaning that she has an inventory, is the easiest way to put it, and when she needs a weapon in particular, she can bring that out of the storage space. She doesn't only have swords and other weapons, though. She can also Requip armour, and that armour raises different stats, such as speed, attack power, defence etc. and she changes armour depending on her opponent ad the situation." Lucy thought that that basically covered everything about Erza's magic so she moved on to talk about the sword. "All the weapons that Erza uses are forged by magic, meaning that if their broken, due to her magic, they go to the inventory and get mended over time, the same with the armour. If one armour gets completely destroyed, it mends itself in the inventory, no matter how bad the damage to it is. It's probably because of the fact that her blade and armour that she wears on a day to day basis are forged using magi that they seem somewhat strange."

The martial arts masters nodded and sat quietly, while Lucy started to feel rather awkward. The silence was broken by Apachai who shouted "That's really cool, I want to learn how to do magic, teach me!"

"I want to learn… that swordswoman's… magic" Shigure added, while Akisame, Kensei and Sakaki sat there thinking about it. Or rather, Akisame was thinking about it, Kensei was thinking of how to get a good picture of the girls while Sakaki was thinking of what sort of magic he could learn.

Lucy stood rather awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say to the child-like masters, but nothing came to mind. Then she realised that she didn't know what they specialised in, so she asked. "Umm, excuse me, but-" the room instantly went quiet, which didn't help matters. "-what martial arts do you people actually practice, not that I know much about it, but I have a rough idea of types of martial arts from all the books I've read."

"Ah, yes, we forgot about that." Akisame said. "I am known as the Philosophical Jujitsu Master, Jujitsu being the art of throws mainly, but also strikes, you get the picture. Sakaki, actually, you can all introduce yourselves and stop being rude."

"Alright, I'm known as the 100th level Karate Brawler, I assume you know what Karate is?" Sakaki sounded as intimidating as he looked. Lucy nodded quickly.

"I'm Apachai! The Death God of the Muay Thai Underworld! Muay Thai uses elbows and knees to kill people!" Lucy didn't like the sound of Muay Thai, though she figured that the 'killing people' was said due to Apachai's childish nature.

"Ma Kensei, Master of all Chinese Kenpo, do you know what I mean by that?"

"Eh? Kenpo? I've heard the name before… that's it! The commentator for the Grand Magic Games said that Bacchus Groh used a rare type of Kenpo focused on palm strikes and he specialised in an attack called… uhm… what was it again… ah, his nickname is the Drunk Falcon and his attack, Under Moonlight which is a Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm or something." Lucy remembered his fight with Elfman and how that very same technique had ended up with him losing because of Elman's Lizardman scales.

The masters of Ryouzanpaku were staring at her, again. She could see that this would keep happening. Kensei then started talking. "I see, and who exactly is this Bacchus person?"

"He's an S-class mage from Quatro Cerberus, he's about as strong as Erza, I would think."

"I see…" Kensei tugged at his moustache while he thought. Shigure took that opportunity to tell Lucy about herself.

"Kousaka Shigure… Prodigy of the Sword… Master of all… Weaponry" Lucy had guessed as much. This woman was Erza, without magic. She wouldn't want to see those two fight it out, since it would be impossible two tell who would win. Sure, Erza had magic, but if it was a fight to test who had the superior skill, Erza would fight in her plain outfit with a katana blade to make things equal. Lucy shivered, sensing that once the others woke up, they'd challenge the Masters. Juvia, Wendy and Levy wouldn't, as for the others however… Lucy didn't want to think about it.

Akisame got up and announced to the room. "I am going to go and check on the other mages and return the sword and armour to Erza." And then to Lucy. "You might want to come with me and stay with your friends." Lucy, of course, followed Akisame out of the dojo through the side door and entered the clinic. She then realised just how tired she was and made her way over to the bad that she had woken up in, only to find a certain pinkette sleeping there.

"Natsu…" She growled under her breath. Akisame noticed this and walked over to see what was wrong. When he saw the boy who had decided to sleep in Lucy's bed, he smirked but said nothing. He merely watched, trying not to laugh as the girl pulled the bed covers off the boy and threw a well aimed kick at him to send him flying across the room, waking him up. "Geez, stay in your own bed for once, they're all the same, you know!"

He stood up slowly rubbing his head where his friend had Lucy Kicked him. "But that bed smells of you, I like it more."

Lucy blushed slightly before turning away and getting into bed before saying back to him "What's with you all of a sudden." While burying her head under the covers.

Natsu blinked a couple of times before smiling the same toothy grin that only he could smile and replied. "But I'm always like this!" Lucy smiled to herself. Yes, he was always like this, it was no different from when Natsu ad Happy would sleep in her bed in Magnolia. I t was just the same. Natsu turned to Akisame. "Who're you?" Lucy sighed. Yep, same old Natsu, always the idiot, and always the rude one.

"Ah, we'll introduce ourselves to you and your friends formally tomorrow, when you're all awake, I don't want to have to repeat myself too many times." Akisame turned to leave before stopping at the door and turning to face the two teens. "You two better get some sleep, you'll be needing it if you want to survive in Ryouzanpaku." He smirked as he left the room, seeing their faces turn to horror in a matter of seconds. He also realised something that the two children did not. "They liiiiike each other." He whispered under his breath.

Natsu climbed back to his bed pouting. He didn't understand why Lucy always Lucy Kicked him when he climbed into her bed, but she did, and it hurt. He rubbed the bruise that was starting to form on his head where she had kicked him. Looking over to Lucy's bed, he could tell she was asleep, and decided not to disturb her, so he tried his best to fall asleep on the not particularly comfortable clinic bed. Unexpectedly, he succeeded and drifted off into the realm of dreams thinking about a particular female and his confusion about his feelings for her.

**That's chapter 2 done. Hope you like it, I'll try to update as often as possible, so, yeah.**


End file.
